Today's market includes many existing products and formulations that achieve cleaning of the skin by removing or exfoliating the upper layers of the epidermis, which typically contains dead skin cells. A variety of approaches have been developed to obtain better cleaning efficacy from cosmetic products.
Consumers in the deep cleansing segment look for cleansers that can gently cleanse the pore and improve the texture and tone of the skin. Warming cleansers can help in opening up pores, gently exfoliate skin. They can also be used in combination with a brush head device.
One major technology for the warming cleansers on the market is the use of inorganic salts or zeolites which break down when in contact with water, producing an exothermic reaction. Foaming is also particularly important for most consumers as the bubbles and leathering signify the deep cleanse. Formulating a warming and foaming cleanser with a glycol base that can work synergistically with or without a device will be the response to the consumer needs to fill this gap.